


Second chance

by BlahBoo93



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First time writing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Soul Bond, rating might go up if I have the guts to write porn, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlahBoo93/pseuds/BlahBoo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones was part of the restoration army that search for objects lost by the Old Ones. One day Michael finds an object that give him a second chance at love... By sending him back to high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. All mistakes are mine. I am very nervous posting stories online but my head and my books are getting too full. Hopefully someone will like my stories and they stop cluttering my head or collecting dust on my shelf. Please please leave constructive criticism no hates. I want to get better not stop :) well get started reading this disaster !

"Don't touch that!"

"Huh. Wait, what? Ah!" A bright light surrounded Major Jones. The soldiers in the room could only stand and stare in horror as the light shifted and morfted the Major's form. The light grew brighter and brighter making the soldiers shield or turn their eyes away in pain. Just as it grew bight it began to dim again as disappear. The soldiers in the room looked to see what had become of their Major. The sight was one that they were not expecting.

"Huh. I guess this thing only glows and makes clothes bigger." Major Jones mused aloud. Everyone in the room exchanged worried glances.

  
"Ah sir?" One of the men spoke out.

  
"Yes private?"

  
"Well uh," the private paused not sure how to continue. "Your clothes didn't get bigger you, just uh, got smaller."

  
"What!" Michael shouted and patted himself down. "Oh god!" Michael felt his face. "What? Oh. What!" He continued to look over his body with confusion.

A shout outside the door brought back the solders attention as Michael continued to panic over his new predicament.

"Attention!" All the soldiers stood at the ready as General Grey made his way through the room. General Grey stopped I front of the freaking out Major.

  
"Who's the kid?" Grey asked "Why on earth is he is Major Jones' uniform?"

  
The mention of kid snapped Michael out of his mini meltdown.  
"I am Jones, you pompous bastard!"

  
The General raised an eyebrow, then slowly circled the smaller boy. Looking Michael up and down stopping in front of the boy again. Then proceeded to point and laugh.

  
"That's really you Jones!" General Grey was able to say between breaths. "You touched the object with with you bare hands didn't you."  
Michael mumbled which only made the general laugh harder.

  
"Alright shut up now and tell me what has happened to me!"

The General contained his laughter to a mere smirk. "Major Jones you are to report back to base for further instructions."

  
"Hey wait a min-"

  
"Dismissed." The General turned his back and left the room.

Michael and his troop made the trip back to the base. Once there Michael was led to the hospital tent where he was poked and prodded by the doctor. The doctor asked him many questions, does it hurt when I do this? Or, how do you feel? After what felt like hours of toucher the doctor left Michael to rest. Michael was laying down comfortably on one of the cots in the tent. He was started to doze off when the doctor and the General walked through the tent's opening. Michael sat up on the cot not really wanting to stand on ceremony after the day he's had.

"So..." The doctor looked through the stack of papers in his hands. "There is nothing wrong with you."

  
"But-" Michael interrupted

  
"But," the doctor continued " you are now in what looks to be a 16 year olds body." General Grey muttered to himself as Michael thought over the information.

  
" What!" Michael shouted

  
"Major Jones please calm down." The doctor tried to sooth the distressed boy.

  
"You're not the one 16 again!"

  
"Isn't that about the same time you joined the army? Illegally?" General Grey asked not really paying attention to the fuming Major. Michael shot a glare at the General.

  
"Yah so? I'm 25 now. Well 25 in a 16 year olds body. God that just sounds wrong."

  
"Gentlemen let me finish!" The doctor shouted to gain control of the room again. He cleared his throat and spoke. "The object you touched is from the Old Ones it is said to curse evil doers and gift the kindhearted."

  
"So I'm cursed?"

  
"No, no, the curse given to the evil is death. What the object gave you was a gift."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm continuing this story out of pure detirmination! Most chapters will be short due to me first writing in my books then writing online. My way of self beta-ing... Is that even a word? Oh well ^.^ Again this is my first time writing and posting online; all mistakes are mine and constructive critisim would be greatly appreciated.

"A gift?" Michael yelled.

"I am a midget again and I'll have to deal with hormones and awkward boners. Oh yes this is such a wonderful gift!"

The doctor grimaced at Michael's words.

"Have a look at your left wrist before you start doubting." Michael growled out of annoyance but looked at his wrist. What he found was a neat cursive writing. It was a name. Gavin David Free. Michael stared at the name.

"What is tattooed to my wrist? Who is this? Who tattooed this name on me?"

"Calm yourself Jones,"General Grey rolled his eyes "It is only your soul bond." Michael glared at the General.

"My what?"

The General raised an eyebrow "It is the name of the person you are given on your 16th birthday. It tells you the name of the person you are to spend the rest of your life with. Honesty Jones how can you not know this?"

"Acorrding to your file," the doctor interrupted before Michael could reply. "You had serve scar tissue build up on your wrist."

"Yeah there was an incident which left my wrist in pretty bad shape so what?" The general looked shocked but remained silent.

"I assumed that you had done it to yourself." The doctor continued. "But that's not true though, am I right?"

Michael did not reply but instead looked towards the entrance of the tent.

"That's your gift Major Jones. The object couldn't undo the damage that was done instead it made the damage never happen. You get a chance at love again, a chance to be happy."

Michael stood up from the cot and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "No this is wrong. I was happy the way thing were going. I was on my way to become a general and retiring fat, old and rich."  

"And alone." The doctor rested a hand on Michael's shoulder pushing back down onto the cot. Michael let himself be sat down refusing to look at anyone in the room.

"Thank you doctor, but we have to go now. There is somethings we need to discuss." General Gray walked to the exit of the tent and called over his shoulder to Michael

"Jones as of now you are no longer serving in the military. You are now a civilian I will be signing your papers. As of tomorrow you are leaving this base. Michael felt absolute fury course through his body he teyied to stand up to go and punch the arrogant bastard, but the doctor's hand kept his sitting on the cot. The doctor offered a weak smile.

"Try and get some rest." Michael sighed in defeat and laid back onto the cot turning his back to the doctor. He waited till the doctor left the tent before reexamining his wrist.

The name Gavin David Free stared back at him. "So this was underneath all of those scars?" He ran his right thumb over the name. This person was suppose to be his. Someone to grow old and die happy with. But how could a name on your wrist deside that? Michael threw his arm away from himself not wanting to look at the name anymore. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes to hopefully wake back up in his rightful body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter for all those who kudos and commented. Without your encouragement I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter. Seriously this chapter flowed right out of me... Like a tourist with travelers dirrarea! No bad image like.... Ummm rain falling in a river ? Bah good enough xD well continue reading and don't let the bad spelling and grammer scare you away!

Ray awoke to his phone buzzing. He groaned and rolled to glance at his alarm clock. He was able to make out the blurry outline of the numbers 3:21. The numbers glowed brightly as if the mock him for being awake at this hour.

Ray snatched his phone from his night stand to glare at the caller ID to know who he was going to murder in the morning, well later that morning.

The caller was none other than Gavin Free. Gavin freaking Free his now ex-bestfriend. Ray was half tempted to denie the call and have the I do it leave a message or tell him later at school, but Ray knew Gavin. Gavin would just keep calling or run over to Ray's house to tell him. 

Best if he answered now and found out what Gavin wanted then go back to sleep. Ray pressed the answer call button and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Gavin whatever it is can it please wait till morning?"

"It changed!" Gavin's excited voice filtered through the mobile. 

Ray placed his arm over his eyes and gave out a tired huff. "Your voice? That tends to happen during purberty, but it doesn't deserve a call in the middle of the night." 

"No you doughnut." Gavin giggled not letting Ray's mood down his spirits. "My should bond it changed!"

Ray removed the arm covering his eyes. He was a little more awake now. He paused to think his words carefully before replying.

"What do you mean it changed?"

"You know the flower?"

"Yes the one that has been on your wrist since you turned 16. The lily."

"Yah that one. Well it is gone!" Gavin half shouted over the phone.

Ray was getting a little annoyed at Gavin's vagueness.

"Gavin why don't you start at the beginning."

"Well when I was 16-"

"Gavin!" Ray growled loudly.

"Ok! Ok. So first I went to bed as I usually do. First brushed my teeth, put on my PJs ."

"Gavin." Ray said warningly.

"Hold on, so after I put on my PJs I lay in bed looking at the lily on my wrist. I began wishing that my bonded was alive and I wouldn't be alone anymore. That someone was out there that I would be able to love and grow old with. I fell asleep with that wish in mind. Next thing I knew I woke up to a paid. In my left arm. I turned on the light to see what it was, and before my very eyes the lily changed into a name!"

Ray was shocked to say the least. "You sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I'm sure I pinched myself a dozen times before calling you." Ray could feel Gavin roll his eyes through the phone.

"So wait this just happened."

"Yup!"

"That's great Gavin, but forgive me I'm going to lack excitement for another 5 hours."

"I know, I know it's late but I had to tell someone!"

"Make you a deal." Ray sighed tiredly. "Go back to sleep or atleast let me sleep till 8 and I'll help you search for your bonded tomorrow."

"But Ray it is tomorrow and I'm too excited."

"Good night gavin and if you try and call me again or wake me before 8 I will write over the name in sharpie."

Gavin squeaked in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Night Gavin." Ray hung up his phone and placed it back on his night stand. He hasn't hear Gavin that excites and happy in a long time. It made Ray frown in concern. He was truly happy that Gavin was excites, but there could be no possible way for someone with a lily to suddenly get a name. It was unheard of! Never mind impossible.

Ray was likely to have a crying heart broken Gavin tomorrow then an excited one. Gavin would realize in the morning that it was a dream or his over active imagination playing trick on him.

Ray sighed and held up his left arm and traced the name that was written on his wrist. Joel Pearce Hayman. Ray was unable to find him yet, but Ray at least knew that there was someone somewhere waiting for him.

Ray's heart felt pity for Gavin for this reason. The lily on his wrist signified the death of a bonded. 

Ray got his bonded name before Gavin and both of them celebrated by staying up all night drinking red bull and searching the internet looking for Ray's Joel. Their search gave them no resuls, a subscription to a gay porn site, and a whole day of falling asleep in school. They promised each other they would do the same for Gavin's birthday.

On Gavin's birthday they both waited excitedly for the name to appear. The shock and grief on Gavin's face when the flower bloomed on his wrist instead of a name cause Ray to feel gulit. 

Gavin merely brushed it off saying that he was too awesome already and a bonded soul would only bring him down. Ray knew differently but let it be. Ray watched as Gavin would give fake smiles and congratulations to those in their class who found their bonded. Because of this Ray stopped searching for his Joel. He could barely stand seeing Gavin's pain watching others find their bonded.

Ray couldn't imagine how crushes Gavin would feel if Ray found his bonded. Knowing Ray would spend more time with his Joel than his best friend.

Ray rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes banishing all of the depressing thoughts before falling back to sleep. 


End file.
